


SSSS fanart Inktober 2017

by gjuerne



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjuerne/pseuds/gjuerne
Summary: The yearly Inktober challenge is a daily ink drawing for the month of October. Lucky me, there’s a half marathon (every other day drawing) and a 5k (one drawing a week) either of which seem manageable. I’m committing to the 5k, and will see if I can get as far as alternate days. If any apply to SSSS I’ll post them here.





	SSSS fanart Inktober 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober 2017 has a list of prompts which I looked at for inspiration, and when I saw “ship,” I said to myself, “Who’s a good little shipper, Gjuerne? Yes, we are! And who do we ship?” Welp. That’s all it took for my brain to mash together a Swedish rowboat, a nice scene from some Norwegian touristy promo thing, and put Lalli and Emil in the boat on the lake in Östersund (in the Come to Me AU by JStevens) after Lalli has moved there.


End file.
